Aragorn II
Aragorn II Elessar (2931 TE - 120 CE) – szesnasty wódz Dúnedainów, Strażnik Północy, król Zjednoczonego Królestwa Arnoru i Gondoru. Urodził się 1 marca 2931 roku Trzeciej Ery, jako syn Arathorna II i jego żony Gilraeny. Był potomkiem Elendila, Isildura i Anariona, założycieli dynastii królów Gondoru i Arnoru. Mąż Arweny oraz ojciec Eldariona. W jego żyłach płynęła krew trzech ras: ludzi, elfów i Majarów. Zwany też Obieżyświatem, Thorongilem, lub Estelem. Biografia Wczesne życie Gdy Aragorn był jeszcze niemowlęciem, jego ojciec został zastrzelony przez orka. Strzała trafiła go w źrenicę. Zgodnie z tradycją swego rodu, został wychowany w Rivendell na dworze Elronda. Na prośbę matki Aragorna Gilraeny, jego tożsamość utrzymana została w tajemnicy, jako że był jedynym żyjącym potomkiem Isildura, obawiała się jego śmierci. Aragorn znany był więc pod imieniem Estel ( ). Dowiedział się o swym prawdziwym dziedzictwie mając lat 20 (wtedy to osiągnął pełnoletność). Wojna o Pierścień Początek wędrówki Przybrał imię Aragorn II i stał się szesnatym wodzem Dúnedainów. Niedługo po przybraniu swego własnego imienia, wyruszył do dalekich krain i zaczął trwającą 70 lat walkę z Sauronem. Podczas swej wędrówki nauczył się dobrze władać mieczem, posiadł też wiedzę lekarską i był świetnym tropicielem. W 2956 roku poznał Gandalfa i zaprzyjaźnił się z nim. W 2980 poprosił o rękę Arwenę, lecz nie dostał na to zgody Elronda, który obiecał wydać mu swoją córkę, pod warunkiem, że zostanie królem Gondoru i Arnoru. W 3009 wyruszył, by pojmać Golluma co udało mu się, a niedługo potem, bo w 3018 roku, udał się do Bree zastępując Gandalfa. Po kilku dniach do karczmy "Pod Rozbrykanym Kycykiem" zjawili się hobbici którzy mieli spotkać się tam z Mithrandirem. Aragron czekał w skupieniu i obserwował nowo przybyłych. Uwagę Obieżyświata przyciągnęło nagłe zniknięcia Froda, który założył Pierścień zaraz po tym jak Merry podał w gospodzie jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko. Gdy młody Baggins zdjął Pierścień z palca, Aragron złapał go za rękę i zaprowadził go do pokoju który znajdował się na strychu. Frodo myśląc że nieznajomy jest sługą Zła zaczął się bronić. Chwilę później na pomoc mu ruszyli jego towarzysze. Aragorn ucieszył się że Powiernik Pierścienia ma przy sobie oddanych kompanów którzy chcą dla niego zginąć. Opowiedział im o Nazgûlach, Upiorach Pierścienia które będą ich ścigać by odzyskać Pierścień. Obieżyświat kazał im się położyć spać gdy on będzie stał na straży. Niedługo potem, hobbici zbudzili się usłyszawszy krzyki. To Nazgûle zaczęły dziurawić łóżka karczmy naprzeciwko. Następnego dnia wszyscy wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Celem ich podróży było Rivendell, ostatni Przyjazny Dom. Czekała ich ciężka przeprawa przez moczary czy szerokie wyżynne przestrzenie. Po przybyciu do ruin wieży Amon Sûl (Wichrowy Czub) po zmierzchu, Aragorn opuścił swoich towarzyszy i udał się na zwiad. Podczas jego nieobecności gdy Frodo spał Merry, Pip oraz Sam rozpalili ognisko. Młody pan Baggins ocknął się i zaczął gasić ogień, jednak nic to nie dało, Nazgûle zobaczyły światło i ruszyły w stronę ruin. Hobbici udali się do głównego kręgu i czekali na wroga. Niedługo potem dziewięciu Czarnych Jeźdzców pojawiło się w ruinach. Aragron w ostatniej chwili wkroczył do walki i odegnał upiory z ruin. Następnie wraz z hobbitami zaopiekował się Frodem. Gdy dotarli na Polanę Trolli, Obieżyświat wpadł na pomysł podania rannemu hobbitowi zioło o nazwie Athelas (Królewski Liść). Sam i Aragorn [[Plik:Aragorn_w_karczmie.png|thumb|260px|Aragorn w karczmie "Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem". Klatka z film "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia".]]ruszyli na poszukiwania. Gdy Elessar znalazł zioła, został zaskoczony przez nieznajomego wojownika. Okazała się nim być Arwena, córka Elornda i ukochana Aragorna. Postanowiła że musi zabrać Froda do Rivendell, do swego ojca. Aragorn dźwignął małego hobbita i zarzucił go na siodło. Arwena wsiadła na swego konia i odjechała w kierunku Ostatniego Przyjaznego Domu. Zaraz po odjeździe ukochanej, Obieżyświat zabrał ze sobą pozostałych towarzyszy i ruszył po śladach księżniczki elfów. Jakiś czas później, po obudzeniu się Froda, Aragorn przybył do Rivendell w samą porę by zdążyć na naradę u Elronda. Jednak zanim zaczęły się obrady, Aragorn udał się do komnaty gdzie znajdował się miecz Isildura, Narsil. Spotkał tam Boromira, syna Denethora II i wysłannika Gondoru. Młody wojownik oglądał obraz przedstawiający walkę Isildura z Sauronem, a potem ruszył obejrzeć i dotknąć Narsil. Oznajmił on że ostrze miecza nawet się nie stępiało po tylu latach. Następnie Boromir odszedł, a przyszła ukochana Aragorna, Arwena. Powiedziała mu by ciągle nie obwiniał się za czyny swego przodka. Ten jednak odparł że on jak i Isildur są ludźmi, a to czyni ich słabymi. Następnie oboje udali się nad wodospad, gdzie kochankowie wyznali sobie miłość. Przeprawa przez Góry Mgliste [[Plik:Aragorn_na_Naradzie.jpg|thumb|left|260px|Aragorn podczas Narady u Elronda. Klatka z film "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia".]]Po naradzie u Elronda, został jednym z dziewięciu towarzyszy, wtedy również otrzymał przekuty na nowo miecz Narsil, którym jego przodek Isildur odciął Jedyny Pierścień z dłoni Saurona, Aragorn nazwał swoją nową broń Anduril czyli Płomień Zachodu. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę, Aragorn pożegnał się i oczyścił grób swej matki. Spotkał go tam Elrond, który powiedział mu że jego rodzicielka wiedziała że jej syn nie umknie swemu przeznaczeniu. Następnego dnia, Drużyna ruszyła w drogę. Gandalf, przywódca oraz przewodnik Drużyny Pierścienia postanowił dotrzeć do Mordoru przez góry Caradhras. Jednak podczas przeprawy napotkała ich zawieja śnieżna która prawie ich nie zabiła, gdyż zawieja spowodowała lawinę. Gimli, krasnoludzki wojownik zaproponował Gandalfowi, by przeszli kopalnię Morii. Gdy kompania dotarła do Bram Morii, Gandalf spróbował je otworzyć, lecz bez skutku. W końcu, młody Frodo domyślił się rozwiązania zagadki i otworzył drzwi. Gandalf stwierdził że Moria do jedna, wielka pułapka i kazał się wszystkim wycofać. Niestety na zewnątrz, Frodo został porwany przez wodnego potwora - Czatownika z jeziora okalającego wejście do Morii. Wreszcie potwór puścił Froda a pozostali członkowie wyprawy rzucili się ku wejściu do Morii. Potwór ruszył za nimi, był jednak zbyt wielki by zmieścić się w bramę, przez zawalił wejście do kopalni. Dla Drużyny [[Plik:Aragorn3.jpg|thumb|260px|Aragorn na Południowym Gościńcu. Klatka z film "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia".]]Pierścienia nie był już odwrotu. Gandalf prowadził ich dzielnie aż do rozwidlenia dróg. Po krótkim postoju, Istari wybrał trzecie rozwidlenie gdyż z wejścia dolatywał w miarę rześki zapach. Tak kompania dotarła do Khazad-dûm, stolicy krasnoludów w Morii. Na końcu korytarza natrafili na komnatę z grobem Balina, władcy Morii. Gimli, który dobrze znał Balina, zaczął rozpaczać. Wśród szkieletów, Mithrandir znalazł księgę która opisywała obronę Morii przed orkami i ostatnie chwile obrońców. Pippin który nie mógł ustać w jednym miejscu usiadł na studni, która znajdowała się nieopodal grobu. Przypadkowo siadając, zrzucił wiadro które spadło wgłąb ciemnych korytarzy powodując hałas. Na dodatek, chwilę później do wiadra dołączył ciężko opancerzony szkielet kransoluda. Zwrócił do uwagę orków, którzy ruszyli w stronę komnaty w której znajdowała się Drużyna. Aragorn i Boromir zabarykadowali główne drzwi i przygotowali sie do walki. Jeszcze przez chwilę, nic się nie działo, jednak nagle członkowie kompanii usłyszeli odłos trolla jaskiniowego. Niedługo potem, orkowie zaczęli niszczyć ogromne drzwi swymi toporami. Aragorn i Legolas mieli napięte łuki gotowe do strzału. W końcu wystrzelili w nieprzyjaciół śmiercionośne pociski. Podczas tego ostrzału zginęło kilku orków. Reszta towarzyszy Aragorna wyciągnęła miecze i ruszyła do walki z wrogami. Orkowie zniszczyli już drzwi i wdarli się do komnaty. Aragorn zaczął zabijać napierające siły orków. Jednak gdy pojawił się troll, Obieżyświat rzucił się na niego. Potomek Isildura został uderzony i poleciał na ścianę komnaty. Gdy w końcu, Aragorn się ocknął zobaczył jak troll kłuje lancą Froda. Gdy wszyscy członkowie zobaczyli jak powiernik upada po ciężarem lancy, zaczęli wszyscy naraz atakować potwora. Pippin wdarł się na grzbiet trolla i wbił w jego głowę swój mały miecz. Wtedy, stwór otworzył szeroko swoje usta. Legolas wykorzystał tę chwilę by posłać właśnie tam swoją strzałę. Troll przez chwilę się zakołysał i upadł martwy. Aragorn pobiegł do leżącego nieruchomo Froda. Okazało się że młody pan Baggins żyje i ma się dobrze. Uratował go dar od Elronda, Mithril. Członkowie Drużyny cieszyli się że mały hobbit nadal jest z nimi. Jednak, nagle Gandalf usłyszał zbliżające się odgłosy kroków posiłków orków, więc rozkazał wszystkim udać się na most Khazad-dûm. Po drodze zostali zatrzymani przez orków z Morii. Chwilę później, kreatury zaczęły uciekać w popłochu. Okazało się że nadchodzi Balrog, Zguba Durina. Drużyna ruszyła w pośpiechu w stronę mostu. Tam jednak dogonił ich straszliwy Balrog. Gandalf zatrzymał go i poświęcił się dla Drużyny. Stawił czoło Zgubie Durina, niszcząc most. Jednak ogromne długi ogon Balroga złapał go i pociągnął go wraz ze sobą w otchłań. Aragorn nie mógł się otrząsnąć po tym co zobaczył. Dopiero po chwili ruszył w ślady za Boromirem i Frodem. Po wyjściu z kopalni Morii, Aragorn zarządził że nie mogę się zatrzymywać i muszą ruszać do Lothlórien. Pobyt w Lothlórien Kilka dni później, Drużyna dotarła do lasu Lothlórien. Tam Gimli zaczął opowiadać hobbitom o Galadrieli, pani Lothlórien. Nagle, kompania znalazła się w potrzasku elfów. Ich przywódca, Haldir zaprowadził Drużynę do swoich władców. Na miejscu, Legolas wyjaśnił Haldirowi kim są podróżnicy a także przedstawił mu Aragorna. Ten odwzajemnił powitanie i zaczął namawiać Haldira by ten zaprowadził Drużynę do Galadrieli i Celeborna. Gdy małżonkowie dowiadują się o śmierci Gandalfa, Aragorn podejmuje inicjatywę dowodzenia Drużyną. Podczas nocy spędzonej w obozie w Lothlórien, Aragorn czyścił swój miecz a potem wdaje się z Boromirem w rozmowę o Gondorze. Rozpad Drużyny Pierścienia [[Plik:Aragorn_na_Amon_Hen.png|thumb|left|260px|Aragorn na Amon Hen. Klatka z film "Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia".]]Następnego dnia, Drużyna został pożegnana przez elfów z Lothlórien i obdarowana. Aragorn dostał od Celeborna, nóż. Chwilę później, kompania na łodziach popłynęła w górę rzeki. Drużyna otrzymała od elfów z Lórien trzy łodzie, którymi mieli spłynąć rzeką Anduiną na południe. Aragorn dzielił łódź z Samem i Frodem. Po kilku dniach rejsu Boromir zaproponował porzucenie łodzi i udanie się na południowy zachód do Rzeki Entów, a następnie prosto do Gondoru. Pomysł wydawałby się być dobry, lecz Frodo nie chciał wybierać drogi do Minas Tirith. Po dziesięciu dniach spływu Drużyna Pierścienia dotarła do Nen Hithoel. W pobliżu mieściła się dawna strażnica Gondoru: Amon Hen. Był to czas decyzji Powiernika Pierścienia, który miał przesądzić o losach wyprawy. Frodo miał do wyboru: ruszyć prosto do Mordoru, lub udać się do Minas Tirith. Aragorn dał mu czas do namysłu w samotności. Hobbit oddalił się nieco od kompanii, a Boromir podążył za nim. Rycerz próbował nakłonić Froda do wykorzystania Jedynego Pierścienia przeciwko Sauronowi. Niziołek pamiętał jednak słowa Elronda i nie zamierzał oddawać skarbu Boromirowi. Wówczas gondorczyk wpadł w szał i postanowił siłą odebrać Frodowi pierścień. Powiernik zdołał uciec przed gniewnym rycerzem, który przeklął jego i rasę hobbitów. Jakiś czas później Boromir żałował swych słów i czynów. Drużyna wypytywała go o zdarzenia, do jakich doszło pod nieobecność Froda. Boromir mógł odpowiedzieć im tylko tyle, że niziołek zbiegł. Merry i Pippin pobiegli szukać kuzyna, podobnie uczynił Sam Gamgee. Aragorn polecił Boromirowi chronić niziołków. Kiedy ich odnalazł, byli otoczeni przez zgraję orków. Boromir zabił wielu napastników, lecz wciąż przybywali nowi. Głos jego rogu dotarł do uszu Aragorna. Dźwięk rogu słabł z każdą chwilą, aż w końcu zamarł i dało się słyszeć tylko wrzaski orków. Kiedy strażnik dotarł na miejsce ujrzał Boromira. Ostrze jego miecza było strzaskane tuż przed rękojeścią, zaś róg pęknięty na dwoje. Dookoła leżało przynajmniej dwudziestu martwych napastników. Tuż przed śmiercią wyjawił Aragornowi próbę pozyskania pierścienia od Froda. Poinformował strażnika również o porwaniu niziołków przez orków. Boromir uśmiechnął się słabo po czym zmarł. Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli postanowili godnie pochować Boromira. Nie mogli jednak marnować zbyt wiele czasu na usypywanie kurhanu. Dlatego ciało poległego włożyli do łodzi, razem z jego mieczem i rogiem i powierzyli Anduinie. Obrona Rohanu Od dnia śmierci Boromira, Trzej Łowcy ruszyli w pogoń za Uruk-hai z Amon Hen. Pewnego dnia, Aragorn usłyszał przykładając ucho do ziemi, orków. Podążali oni o niecały dzień drogi od nich. Obieżyświat pogonił swoich towarzyszy i wszyscy trzej ruszyli za ściganymi. Tak dotarli do granic kraju jeźdźców, Rohanu. Aragorn, Gimli i Legolas udali się na skraj lasu Fangorn i zaczęli szukać zwłok Merry'iego i Pippina. Nagle Obieżyświat znalazł ślady hobbitów. Okazało się niziołkowie uciekli do lasu podczas ataku Rohirrimów na Uruk-hai. Ślady prowadziły na skraj Fangornu. Łowcy udali się wgłąb magicznego lasu. Wśród drzew spotkali białego maga. Na początku myśleli że to Saruman, jednak okazało się że to Gandalf, Gandalf Biały. Biały czarodziej opowiedział całej trójce o walce z Balrogiem oraz o wskrzeszeniu. Następnie cała trójka ruszyła do Edoras, dworu Theodena. Na miejscu, przybysze zobaczyli jak bardzo Rohan pod upadł. Przed wejściem do zamku, zostali zatrzymani przez Hámę i jego ludzi. Musieli mu oddać całą swoją broń. Następnie wszyscy weszli do środka. Tam zastali starego i u kresu sił króla Theodena w towarzystwie Grímy, swego doradcy. Gandalf przywitał króla. Gdy ten zaczął się do niego odnosić nieżyczliwie, Gandalf uwolnił jego umysł od władzy Sarumana. Następnie odbyła się narada, gdzie Gandalf wyjaśnił Theodenowi sytuację i powiedział mu że Sauron wkońcu zajmie Rohan. Król postanowił by cała ludność przeniosła się z Edoras do twierdzy w górach, Helmowego Jaru. Theoden zaczął namawiać Grimę by towarzyszył mu podczas wojny. Jednak ten odmówił i uciekł w stronę Isengardu. Wojownicy Rohanu ruszyli z Edoras do Helmowego Jaru. Podczas przeprawy spotkali żołnierzy, którzy przekazali Theodenowi oraz Eomerowi wieści o Erkenbrandzie. Było one niepokojące, ponieważ wspomniany wcześniej wojownik prawdopodobnie zginął podczas walki z orkami Sarumana. Jednak po pewnym czasie, wyprawa dowiedziała się że Erkenbrand żyje i również zmierza do Helmowego Jaru. Nagle, Gandalf powiedział Aragornowi, Theodenowi i Eomerowi żeby wyczekiwali go o świcie i ruszył w stronę Isengardu. Tymczasem przeprawa do Grodu trwała dalej. Gdy dotarli w końcu do Helmowych Wrót, zastali tam obrońców z Zachodniej Bruzdy pod dowódctwem Gamlinga. Następnie Aragorn wraz z Gimlim i Legolasem zajęli pozycje na Zachodnim Murze i czekali na armię Isengardu. Gdy zaczął się szturm, Estel odpierał ataki jak długo mógł do póki mur nie został wysadzony. Wtedy, zaraz po ocknięciu zaczął nawoływać swoich ludzi do odwrotu. W zamieszaniu, grupa Eomera musiała uciekać do jaskiń, a reszta wycofała się do Jaru. Podczas biegu po schodach, Aragorn potknął się i upadł. Od śmierci ocalił go Legolas który wypuścił ostatnią strzałę w orka który spadł ze schodów na swoich współplemieńców. Około wczesnego ranka, Aragorn wszedł na basztę i wypatrywał Białego Jeźdźca. Orkowie zaczęli się z niego wyśmiewać i puszczali w niego swe strzały. Theoden wpadł na pomysł by na czele swoich ludzi ruszyć w bój. W tej samej chwili pojawił się Gandalf z Erkenbrandem i całą masą wojowników z Zachodniej Bruzdy. Posiłki Rohanu ruszyły na armię wroga. To wydarzenie przeważyło o losach bitwy o Helmowy Jar. Następnie Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden i paru ludzi króla ruszyło ku Isengardowi, który został bez obrońców. Tam na skraju fortecy grupa spotkała od dawna nie widzianych dwóch hobbitów, Merry'ego i Pippina. Dowiedzieli się od nich, że w Isengardzie władzę przejął Drzewiec. Gandalf ruszył na spotkanie z pasterzem drzew. Powiedział mu żeby pilnował czarodzieja w wieży do czasu jego powrotu. Następnie cała wyprawa wyruszyła do Edoras. Odsiecz dla Gondoru Po powrocie do stolicy Rohanu, Aragorn świętował wraz z innymi. W nocy po wieczerzy, Aragorn zaczął rozmawiać z Legolasem. Gdy Pippin dotknął Palantira, który posiadał Gandalf. Po tym Sauro uświadowił sobie że Pierścień posiada Pippin. Gandalf i wspomniany wcześniej hobbit ruszyl ku stolicy Gondoru, Minas Tirith. Aragorn wraz z Gimlim, Legolasem oraz Merry'm został w obozie Rohirimów. Następnie udał ściężką umarłych, po tym jak Theoden powiedział mu bardzo potrzebują wsparcia. Gdy oddział Aragorna dotarł na miejsce, ich konie spłoszyły się i uciekły. Jednak Aragorn nie mógł już zawrócić. W ciemnościach panujących w grocie, Aragorn, Legolas oraz Gimli spotkał króla nieumarłych oraz jego świtę. Z ich pomocą, bohaterowie zdobyli ogromne statki piratów z Umbaru. Tymczasem zaczęła się bitwa na Polach Pelennoru. Na przystań przyszli orkowie z Mordoru oczekując na piratów. Jeden z nich zaczął wykrzykiwał na wilki morskie. Okazało się jednak że byli to Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli w towarzystwie nieumarłych. Zabili oni wszystkich orków na przystani i ruszyli ku miastu. Aragorn zabił wielu wrogów, jednak Legolas oraz Gimli jak zwykle ze sobą rywalizowali. Podczas bitwy zginął Theoden, król Rohanu. Po bitwie w Minas Tirith zebrała się Ostatnia Narada, na której postanowiona zaatakował Czarną Bramę, ściągając na siebie uwagę i orków ake też Saurona, dając sposobnośc wypełnienia misji Frodowi. Szturm na Mordor Po bitwie na Polach Pelennoru, 25 marca 3018 roku Trzeciej Ery Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, dwaj hobbici (Merry i Pippin) wraz z Armią Zachodu ruszyli ku Mordorowi. Gdy wyprawa przybyła na miejsce, Czarna Brama zaczęła się przed nimi otwierać. Wyszło z niej tysiące orków na służbie u Saurona. Aragorn wycofał się do swoich ludzi i zaczął ich mobilizować. Następnie ustawił wojska na dwóch pagórkach. Wojska Mordoru zaatakowały ze wszystkich stron otaczając armię Wolnych Ludów. Orkowie nie mogąc się przedostać przez bagno otaczające pagórki opsypała ich strzałami. Trollom jednak udało się przejść przez bagno i zdruzgotali obrońców. W tym momencie nadleciały orły, a Gollum wpadł z Pierścieniem do Szczelin Zagłady. Dowódcy, żołnierze pozbawieni wsparcia Saurona wpadli w rozpacz, zlękli się przeciwników. Król Gondoru i Arnoru Elrond dotrzymał słowa mówiąc, że da mu rękę Arweny gdy zasiądzie na tronie zjednoczonych królestw. thumb|280px|Aragorn i Arwena, autorstwa Natalii NikitinUkoronowano go pod trzema sztandarami: Rohanu, Dol Amrothu i Gondoru, jego koronacja w Gondorze kończy Trzecią Erę a zaczyna Czwartą Erę. Po objęciu tronu Aragorn założył nową dynastię rządzącą Gondorem i Arnorem Dynastię Telcontar czyli Obieżyświatów która kontynuowała ród Elendila i linię Elrosa. Poza objęciem tronu Gondoru odbudował i wskrzesił dawno już upadłe królestwo Arnoru, którego stał się królem, przyjmując tytuł Króla Wszystkich Dúnedainów, odbudowując Arnor odbudował również stolicę królestwa północy - Annúminas. Razem z Arweną miał syna Eldariona i kilka córek. Zasadził na nowo Białe Drzewo, zawierał sojusze z byłymi wrogami Gondoru, stoczył kilka małych wojen i rozszerzył granice Gondoru do portu w Umbar, utrzymał i pogłębił sojusz z Rohanem który stał się jego najbliższym sojusznikiem, przede wszystkim z nowym królem Rohanu Eomerem, Elessar był bardzo otwarty, dlatego odbudowując swój kraj stawiał na współpracę z elfami i krasnoludami, dlatego też zawarł sojusz z Plemieniem Durina z Ereboru oraz królestwem ludzi - Dale, mianował Księciem Ithilien Faramira, syna ostatniego namiestnika Gondoru, Denethora II, pozwolił mu również zachować urząd namiestnika, Faramir jako namiestnik wspierał Aragorna. Aragorn zezwolił również na wstęp do swego królestwa ogromnej masy elfów z Leśnego Królestwa i innych opuszczonych przez elfów krain, elfy przybywające na południe za wodzą Legolasa osiedlił w Ithilien gdzie bardzo przyczynili się do obudowy tej prowincji i podwojenia jej bogactwa. Aragorn nie zapomiał również, że jego królestwo obejmowała teraz także krainę hobbitów - Shire, w roku 17 CE uznał Shire za niepodległe państwo będące jednak pod protektoratem Zjednoczonego Królestwa, uznał dotychczasowe granice Shire, a nawet rozszerzył je o Marchię Zachodnią. Zmarł w 120 roku Czwartej Ery. Merry i Pippin spoczęli u jego boku. Arwena po jego śmierci udała się do Lothlorien i tam zmarła następnej zimy. Po śmierci Aragorna tron potężnego wskrzeszonego imperium objął jego syn Eldarion. Drzewo genealogiczne Charakterystyka Aragorn jest wzorem rycerza i władcy. Jest dumny, nieustraszony i nieugięty, choć pozbawiony pychy, sprawiedliwy, lecz jednocześnie przebaczający i łaskawy, zawsze broni dobrej sprawy i słabych, potrzebujących wsparcia istot. Jego moc spoczywa nie tylko w sile ramienia, lecz także zawiera się w mądrości i wiedzy o dawnych sprawach i wypadkach. Aragorn łączy więc w sobie moc ciała i ducha, przymioty żołnierza i mędrca. Przylgnęło do niego przezwisko Obieżyświat, gdyż w samotnym, skromnie odzianym i naznaczonym trudami tułaczego życia rycerzu trudno na pierwszy rzut oka rozpoznać potomka dawnych królów; niekiedy jednak ujawnia się w nim niezwykłe dostojeństwo potomka wielkiego rodu, władcy ludzi, obdarzonego życiem trzykrotnie dłuższym niż życie przeciętnego człowieka. Jest też zwany Elessarem, Kamieniem Elfów, gdyż jako jeden z nielicznych już w tych późnych czasach ludzi przyjaźni się z najstarszym plemieniem. Imiona *'Elessar', jako król ( ). *'Kamień Elfów', imię pochodzące z przepowiedni, nadane Aragornowi przez mieszkańców Gondoru po jego powrocie do Minas Tirith. *'Estel', nadzieja. *'Obieżyświat', przydomek nadany Aragornowi przez mieszkańców Bree. *'Telcontar -'słowo "obieżyświat" w Quenyi, jakim Aragorn miał nazwać swój ród. *'Dúnadan '- przezwisko nadane Aragornowi przez Bilba Bagginsa. *'Thorongil '- kryptonim Aragorna używany podczas pobytu w Gondorze i Rohanie. *'Skrzydlaty''' - przydomek nadamy Aragornowi przez Éomera. *'Dziedzic Isildura'. *'Długonogi '- przezwisko jakie Aragorn otrzymał od Billa Ferny'ego. Etymologia Imię Aragorna pochodzi z sindarinu i jest, jak inne imiona Dúnedainów, utworzone na pamiątkę elfów lub ludzi wymienianych w starych pieśniach i legendach z Pierwszej Ery. Inne wersje legendarium We wczesnej i nieopublikowanej wersji Władcy Pierścieni, ''pierwowzór Aragorna nosił imię ''kłusak ( ) i był hobbitem. Jedna z jego nóg była drewniana, ponieważ podczas podróży do Mordoru schwytano go i torturowano. Kreacja w adaptacjach thumb|Aragorn w adaptacji z 1978 roku Władca Pierścieni (1978) Głosu Aragornowi użyczył John Hurt. Jego wygląd przypomina wojownika lub łowcę. Nosi na sobie futrzaną tunikę oraz długi zielony płaszcz z kapturem. Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla (1980) Głosu Aragornowi użyczył Theodore Bikel. Władca Pierścieni (trylogia filmowa) Postać Aragorna pojawia się w trzyczęściowej adaptacji filmowej Petera Jacksona. Rolę bohatera odtwarza aktor Viggo Mortensen. Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla (gra z 2003 roku) Aragorn jest jedną z grywalnych postaci. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie (2004) Aragorn jest jednym z bohaterów, możliwym do zwerbowania dla frakcji Rohanu. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II (2006) Aragorn jest jednym z bohaterów, możliwym do zwerbowania dla frakcji ludzi zachodu. The Lord of the Rings Online (2007) Aragorn jest jednym z NPC w grze. Władca Pierścieni: Podbój (2009) Aragorn jest jednym z bohaterów sił dobra. Władca Pierścieni: Wojna na Północy (2011) Aragorn spotyka w Bree Eradana, Andriel i Farina, których prosi o odwrócenie uwagi nieprzyjaciela, podczas gdy niziołek Frodo Baggins będzie eskortowany w stronę Rivendell. Później pojawia się w dolinie Imladris, gdzie gracz może wchodzić z nim w interakcje. LEGO Władca Pierścieni (2012) Aragorn jest grywalną postacią w grze, dostępną w trzech wariantach: Aragorn w stroju strażnika, w zbroi Gondoru, oraz w królewskiej zbroi. Minifigurka Aragorna występuje w czterech zestawach: Atak na Wichrowy Czub, Bitwa o Helmowy Jar, Bitwa u Czarnej Bramy oraz Zasadzka na statku pirackim. Bibliografia *J.R.R Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni. Tom 1-3, Wydawnictwo Zysk i S-ka, Warszawa 2008 *Peter Jackson, Władca Pierścieni (trylogia filmowa) - tylko w obrębie nagłówka - "Kreacje w adaptacjach" cs:Aragorn II Elessar de:Aragorn II. en:Aragorn II Elessar es:Aragorn II fr:Aragorn it:Aragorn la:Aragorn II nl:Aragorn II Elessar Telcontar pt-br:Aragorn ru:Арагорн II Элессар Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Drużyna Pierścienia Kategoria:Gondorczycy Kategoria:Królowie Gondoru Kategoria:Dúnedainowie z Północy Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Postacie czwartej ery Kategoria:Postacie trzeciej ery Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Królowie Arnoru Kategoria:Wodzowie Dúnedainów Kategoria:Dúnedainowie Kategoria:Dynastia Telcontar